


Eye

by remanth



Series: 221B Ficlets [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Eye, Eyes, Post-Reichenbach, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's reunion with John doesn't quite go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye

It was the eyes that really convinced John that this was indeed Sherlock standing in front of him. That ridiculous mustache couldn’t hide the fact. Not with that height, the curly black hair, smug grin, and deep voice. In a moment, John forgot all about Mary and the reason he was here. The little black box was no more than a curiosity, something slightly out of place on the table. _Sherlock_ was standing in front of him and smiling. There were crinkles around his eyes and exhaustion deep within them but they were his eyes. 

“So, long story short,” Sherlock said, quicksilver eyes misting slightly. “Not dead.”

John reminded himself to breathe when his chest started to ache, lungs begging for air. He hadn’t breathed since the moment he looked up and saw Sherlock. Mary was still sitting silently, her eyes widening as she realized exactly who Sherlock was.

“But, you’re dead,” Mary breathed. “You died.”

“Obviously not,” Sherlock replied quickly, not even bothering to look at Mary. He held John’s gaze, almost drinking in the sight of the other man. It had been far too long. But why wasn’t John saying anything? Why wasn’t he happy?

“Two years,” John growled through gritted teeth. He stood and lunged at Sherlock, knocking both of them to the floor. “Bloody bastard!”


End file.
